Vals
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Ser capitán no solo es comandar una hermosa nave, y James T. Kirk lo sabe perfectamente. "—¡Tendremos una boda, Spock! Y será una boda con todo lo que ello significa." / Casi GEN, ligero slash. One-Shot (Fic 50 en FFnet!)


**Vals**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+

**Pairings: **Spock/Kirk, menciones de Sulu/Chekov, ilusorio Scott/McCoy y Uhura/Chapel

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. El Danubio Azul (que se recomienda escuchar) fue compuesto por Johann Strauss II.

**Notas:** Sin tomar en cuenta "_In the Darkness_" (porque aún no puedo verla). Es más GEN que nada el fic, tiene poco romance, simplemente quería ver a los personajes bailando Vals y tuve que justificarlo con un matrimonio. Espero que les guste. ¡Escuchen música clásica mientras lo leen! Seguro que hará más agradable la experiencia c:

**¡ESTE ES MI FIC NÚMERO 50 EN ESTA PÁGINA! **No lo había notado, pero ahora que lo hice estoy muy feliz! gracias por todos los que han leído y comentado mis historias, me dan las energías para seguir escribiendo!** ¡gracias!**

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**Vals  
One-Shot**

Con su nuevo cargo como Capitán de la U.S.S. Enterprise Jim Kirk tenía muchísimas funciones que cumplir, algunas de las cuales nunca había oído y de las que menos aún había leído en sus días en la Academia cuando el llegar a ser Capitán en tres años parecía tan solo una apuesta perdida contra el Comandante Pike. Jamás había pensado que sería una apuesta que efectivamente acabaría ganando.

Pero lo había hecho, y luego de recibir las condecoraciones correspondientes Jim se había volcado por completo en el estudio de sus nuevas atribuciones y deberes. Decir que se encontraba un poco asustado era infravalorar el temor que le producía el poder llegar a hacer algo mal o no poder cumplir con las obvias expectativas que su tripulación, la Federación y, joder, toda la galaxia tenía en él. Estaba aterrado, sin embargo no era un hombre que corriese ante los desafíos así que allí estaba, enfrentándose temerariamente a lo desconocido. Dispuesto a ir a dónde ningún hombre fue antes.

Y luego de casi dos años y muchas misiones cumplidas con él comandando la Enterprise, Jim ya creía que no había nada a lo que no se hubiese enfrentado ya. Pero claramente se había equivocado.

—¡¿Pero quién coño quiere _realmente_ casarse así?! —exclamó el capitán dejándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de su dormitorio donde se encontraban.

Quizás su reacción podría ser algo exagerada, por la expresión de su Primer Oficial, pero Jim creía que realmente tenía todo el derecho del mundo a reaccionar escandalizado. No hacía mucho habían tenido un enfrentamiento brutal contra fuerzas Klingon en las que treinta de sus tripulantes habían fallecido. La nave había sido reparada con éxito en órbita de una de las Colonias en la Federación gracias a las milagrosas labores de Scotty, retomando la Enterprise su misión de exploración por los siguientes cuatro años. Eran militares, científicos y viajeros espaciales en búsqueda de nuevas y extrañas civilizaciones desconocidas. Era cierto que él, como todo capitán, tenía las facultades de unir en matrimonio pero jamás había pensado que habría gente realmente dispuesta a obligarle a cumplir este deber.

Spock no parecía compartir su exasperación de modo alguno si es que traducía correctamente esa ceja elegantemente alzada —La oficial Méndez y el alférez Johansson han comunicado su deseo de ser casados por usted, capitán. Sus motivos son lógicos y aceptables, toda vez que el enfrentamiento de hace un mes al parecer creó en ambos la noción de que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos podría perder la vida por alguna eventualidad y no desean perder la oportunidad de estar juntos. De acorde con la lógica humana sus argumentos son totalmente comprensibles y no hay motivo alguno para una negativa al ambos estar obrando en sus cinco sentidos y sin ningún tipo de coacción ajena —concluyó el vulcano cruzando sus manos tras su espalda sujetando su PADD sin quitar la vista del rubio capitán que lucía algo desolado jugueteando con un alfil blanco del tablero de ajedrez frente a él—. Ambos agradecerían si el matrimonio se llevase a cabo lo antes posible.

—Así que habrá un matrimonio —murmuró el rubio humano mientras hacia un gesto a su amigo para que se sentase frente a él, cosa que el otro obedeció dejando el PADD sobre la mesa antes de ordenar las piezas del tablero ante la mirada azul del otro.

—Así parece, capitán.

Llevaban medio juego cuando Jim comenzó a sonreír cada vez más ampliamente volviendo a tomar aquel alfil con el que jugueteaba antes, rascándose la barbilla con él. Su mirada brillaba y Spock tuvo que reconocer que sentía algo extraño por ello. Lo que el Doctor McCoy llamaría "_un mal presentimiento_" provocado por la sonrisa juguetona de su capitán.

—¡Tendremos una boda, Spock! Y será una boda por completo— el vulcano no tuvo tiempo de preguntar de a que se refería con una _boda por completo_ porque el alfil fue depositado en el tablero en una jugada totalmente ilógica— Jaque.

* * *

El Comedor Central de la nave había sido acondicionado para la ocasión mucho más impresionantemente de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar para tan solo tres días de preparación. Scotty había conseguido duplicar algunas flores inofensivas del invernadero que Sulu le cedió, adornando cada entrada al lugar con ellas llenando de embriagantes perfumes toda la enorme habitación.

De alguna forma se habían conseguido manteles blancos para las mesas del comedor que se habían puesto contra las paredes para crear en el centro un espacio vacío. Sin sillas todo el mundo se veía forzado a estar de pie, sin embargo a nadie le preocupaba eso, no con toda la comida deliciosa a su disposición en las diversas mesas. Incluso habían conseguido un enorme pastel de bodas el cual Uhura observaba con orgullo porque ella misma le había decorado. Por una vez había ponche a la disposición de todos aquellos que no se encontrasen en servicio por las siguientes seis horas, un ponche que el joven Chekov había preparado a pesar de que Spock había intentado evitarlo argumentando su corta edad, sin embargo el capitán había ganado, por supuesto. ¿Quién mejor que un ruso para preparar el mejor ponche de todos? El mismísimo Doctor McCoy y el señor Scott habían dado ya su visto bueno luego de ser los primeros catadores.

La plataforma que haría de estrado para el capitán ya estaba instalada, al igual que el joven alférez Johansson se encontraba de pie con su dorado uniforme de gala y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Los amigos de los novios y los principales oficiales de la nave se encontraban presentes como testigos para el primer matrimonio llevado a cabo en la U.S.S. Enterprise.

Una de las puertas laterales se abrió permitiendo la entrada al rubio capitán Kirk quien con una sonrisa alegre y a la vez solemne caminó hacia el novio a quien le estrechó la mano mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro susurrándole palabras de ánimo. Apenas había subido a su estrado cuando uno de los enfermeros de McCoy quien tocaba el piano y el violín comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial en el primer instrumento, creando silencio entre todos los presentes quienes se voltearon para mirar como la más lejana puerta se abría dejando ver al elegante Primer Oficial Vulcano llevando del brazo a una hermosa Oficial Méndez ataviada por completo de blanco, quitando la respiración del novio y la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban. En sus manos un hermoso ramo de flores daba color entre toda la blancura.

Los ojos azules del capitán se encontraron con los de Spock a través de toda la habitación y Jim no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras recordaba cuanto le costó convencer al vulcano de ser él quien entregase a la novia. Y cuanto le costó convencerlo de la necesidad de ese traje blanco que para un alienígena no significaba nada, pero que era parte de las tradiciones.

Ante la sorpresa de todos Keenser se apresuró para ir tirando pétalos y trozos desechos de flores las cuales iba destrozando a medida que caminaba antes que la novia pasase. Pronto fue atrapado por un brazo por el jefe de Ingeniería quien le sacó del camino.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Me costó mucho duplicarlas para que tú las estés rompiendo!

—Tradición, el capitán lo dijo— se defendió el pequeño alienígena enfrentándose sin temor alguno al más alto ante las risas de los demás.

Spock le envió una mirada elocuente a su capitán quien pronto comprendió, carraspeando para llamar la atención de los presentes, aunque feliz del pequeño evento. Los que pronto se casarían parecían mucho más relajados ahora que la situación había perdido un poco de seriedad.

Cuando la novia fue entregada, Johansson no pudo evitar adelantarse un paso y besarla, llenando de más risas el comedor, mientras el capitán se quejaba con "_¡hey!_" y "_eso déjenlo para el final de la ceremonia_".

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron y luego de muchos carraspeos y pucheros, finalmente el capitán pudo conseguir la atención de los demás. Iba a leer todo el discurso que tenía para el momento pero Bones le interrumpió desinflando todo su ímpetu —Hazlo corto, _Jimmyboy_, que algunos tenemos hambre y sed. Mucha sed.

La mirada del vulcano no fue suficiente para intimidad al doctor, así que Jim simplemente suspiró con una sonrisa —Bien, corto entonces. Desde tiempos inmemoriales se les ha otorgado a los capitanes de las naves la sagrada facultad de unir a las personas que viajen con ellos, cuando esas personas así lo desean. Crear un matrimonio es una gran responsabilidad, así como un derecho de todas las personas, para unir sus destinos para tener una vida en común. Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para unir a estas dos personas, Amanda Méndez y Derek Johansson, quienes han decidido libremente ser casados por mí, Capitán de la U.S.S. Enterprise James T. Kirk, para formar una vida en común a bordo de esta nave con fecha estelar 2675,7 —todos los presentes guardaban respetuoso silencio mientras ambos novios se miraban con una sonrisa enamorada. Jim tomó aire y continuó—. Si es esto correcto, Amanda, por favor indica tu nombre completo, rango, código personal para el registro, y tus votos para el novio.

La mujer solo pudo sonreír mientras asentía, mirando hacia el capitán —Amanda Rose Méndez, Oficial Médico de la Federación, Código MR-4321 —sus ojos morenos se desviaron hacia su novio y volvió a sonreír mientras acariciaba la mano que les unía sin tener ojos para nadie más—. Mis votos son para ti, Derek Johansson, de amarte hasta la eternidad y acompañarte en cualquier situación que lo requiera. Mi lealtad está en mi Federación y mi Capitán, pero en mi corazón siempre estarás tú, y hoy prometo ante las Estrellas y toda la Galaxia que deseo que hasta el último de mis alientos seas tú el único en él.

Muchos suspiros femeninos se escucharon en la habitación mientras el novio claramente se veía apenas controlando sus deseos de inclinarse y robar un beso más a la mujer de su lado. El capitán tuvo que aclararse la garganta, mientras sonreía suavemente a Johansson —Derek, por favor indica tu nombre completo, rango, código personal para el registro, y tus votos para la novia.

Johansson parecía tener la garganta apretada sin embargo tragó duro y luego sonrió con fuerza mientras llevaba a sus labios los nudillos de la Oficial para besarle suavemente —Derek K. Johansson, Alférez Táctil de la Federación, Código TR-6442. Amanda, yo…—su voz se quebró un poco y el capitán elevó las manos para llamar al silencio en la sala. El Doctor McCoy rodaba los ojos y Jim estuvo seguro de que vio al joven Chekov limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo, pero el joven Alférez ya había vuelto a hablar, así que retomó su mirada a él—… Amanda, mis votos son para ti, para amarte y protegerte hasta que mis fuerzas se desvanezcan. Para seguirte hasta el último de los confines del universo y demostrarte cada día el cuanto te amo, sin importar contra lo que tenga que combatir.

Ambos novios unieron sus frentes sin besarse pero observándose con tanto amor que dolía observar. Jim solo pudo suspirar antes de sonreír y continuar la ceremonia —Si alguien conociese algún motivo por el cual esta ceremonia no debiese llevarse a cabo, esta es su última oportunidad para hablar— indicó esperando un momento para luego sonreír más —Doctor McCoy por favor, los anillos.

—¿Anillos? Nosotros no tenemos ningunos anillos— repuso de pronto la Oficial mientras veía como el Doctor se adelantaba entregando una cajita con alianzas de oro al novio quien mirada estupefacto las joyas al igual que la novia.

—Un pequeño regalo del capitán— informó el Doctor con una media sonrisa, volviendo a retroceder hasta un lado del Primer Oficial quien todo el tiempo se había mantenido quieto con las manos tras la espalda.

Casi con temor el Alférez Johansson sacó la alianza para Amanda mirándola a los ojos antes de pedirle la mano y deslizar la circunferencia dorada en su dedo anular donde encajaba a la perfección. Como si hubiese sido hecha precisamente para ella. Los ojos de la mujer sondeaban al capitán quien solo sonrió dándole un guiño para que ella hiciese lo mismo con su ya pronto marido.

—Por favor, ambos levantes sus manos derechas —solicitó el capitán cuando ambos se hubieron los anillos, escaneando sus manos con un pequeño laser para luego dar una palmada satisfecho—. Así, por la autoridad que me confiere la Federación de Planetas Unidos, los declaro a ambos como Marido y Mujer. Ya lo habéis hecho, pero les doy permiso de nuevo para que el Esposo pueda besar a su Esposa —sonrió juguetón el rubio haciendo que ambos esposos soltasen un gemido de alivio y finalmente se besasen con fuerza ante las ovaciones de todos los presentes.

Keenser les lanzó más trozos desechos de flores ante el enfado de Scotty, mientras el enfermero tomaba el violín y comenzaba a tocar una pieza suave para llenar el ambiente. El capitán se bajó de un salto del estrado aún más aliviado que los novios, recibiendo de pronto un abrazo de la Oficial Méndez y un apretón cariñoso de manos de parte del Alférez Johansson.

—No fue nada, en serio. Les deseo muchas felicidades —sonrió el rubio mientras era rescatado por McCoy mientras la gente iba a felicitar a los novios. Los ojos azules observaron a su amigo y rió un poco— No estuvo tan mal para ser mi primera boda, ¿no?

—De hecho fue bastante más emotiva que las bodas que vi llevar a cabo por el Almirante Pike cuando era Capitán —informó Spock parándose al lado de ellos mientras la tripulación presente se dirigía hacia las mesas para comer.

Jim sintió que el pecho se le henchía un poco de orgullo, palmeando el brazo del vulcano cariñosamente —¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Por el contrario, capitán, mi acotación no era del todo positiva. Hacer llorar al novio es algo que… no veo como podría ser algo positivo —informó negando con la cabeza el pelinegro, ganándose un bufido de los otros dos.

—Ignóralo, Jim. A este duende le hace falta un largo camino para comprender la belleza de una boda humana —gruñó McCoy encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque voy a tener que ir a tomar un poco más del ponche del niño ruso si es que voy a tener que soportar el Vals de los Novios —informó girándose para caminar hacia la mesa del ponche dejando a un vulcano ligeramente desconcertado.

—¿Vals de los Novios? ¿Es otra de esas tradiciones de las Bodas Humanas, capitán? Porque debo asegurar que la mayoría de ellas han resultado incomprensibles para mí. Como el ramo de flores, el vestido blanco o los votos.

La risa del capitán invadió los sensibles oídos del vulcano, pero este no se quejó de ello. La risa de Jim podía sonar estridente para muchos, pero algo tenía que Spock realmente disfrutaba escucharla —Ya verás, Spock, el Vals de los Novios es un evento muy peculiar. Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Ante el desconcierto del vulcano Jim se acercó a los novios susurrándoles algo. Johansson se veía preocupado, pero Amanda rió suavemente mientras asentía tomando la mano de su esposo. Frente al aviso del capitán la música mutó velozmente hasta convertirse en una balada que Spock jamás había oído. Era similar pero no era la misma música clásica que su madre disfrutaba poner cuando su padre se encontraba en sus labores, y tampoco era la clase de música que había escuchado en el tiempo que estuvo en la Academia en San Francisco.

—Pero yo no sé bailar vals— insistía en voz baja el Alférez, aunque no lo suficiente para que el vulcano no pudiese escucharle.

—No te preocupes, yo te llevaré— le susurraba la mujer antes de que caminasen hacia el centro de la habitación donde el capitán había abierto un espacio para permitirles danzar en paz.

Pronto Jim estuvo nuevamente a un lado de Spock mientras la Oficial Méndez comenzaba a bailar el vals con su esposo. Dos de sus manos juntas, la libre del varón en la cintura de ella y la de ella sobre el hombro de él, y giraban con habilidad ante las sonrisas de los presentes. El largo vestido blanco impedía que se pudiesen ver los elegantes pasos de la Oficial, pero el novio pronto tomó el ritmo de la situación, comenzando a guiar el baile sonriendo.

—¿Qué música infernal es esa? —preguntó McCoy de pronto apareciendo a un lado del capitán con el ceño profundamente fruncido y una copa de ponche en su mano— Es lo más horrible que he escuchado nunca.

—Oh, vamos, Bones, no puedes odiar el _Danubio Azul_ —sonrió Jim pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Seguro que hasta lo bailaste en tu boda… espera ¿es por eso que lo odias?

El gruñido de respuesta del hombre fue suficientemente elocuente. Pronto distintas parejas comenzaron a salir a la improvisada pista para acompañar a los novios en el vals. Jim se apoyó en el hombro de Spock para esconder la risa que se le escapó al ver a Sulu llevando a un sonrojado Chekov girando por la pista. Eso era a la vez tierno y vergonzoso, definitivamente.

—Spock, deberías intentar con el Vals —las palabras del doctor llamaron la atención tanto del vulcano como del capitán que rápidamente le miraron ambos con una ceja arqueada. McCoy tuvo que controlarse para no rodar los ojos—. Desde que eres medio humano deberías conocer un baile tan _tradicional_ como es el Vals. Además seguro que tendrás que bailarlo si es que te acabas casando con una humana, aun cuando tu relación con Uhura haya terminado. O quizás te acabas casando con un _humano_ —comentó de manera inocente bebiendo de su copa.

Una pareja de ingeniería pasó danzando cerca de ellos provocando que los tres retrocedieran unos pasos. Jim los observaba bailar y antes de que pudiese controlar su lengua ya lo había preguntado —¿Quieres bailar, Spock?

El rubio solo miraba hacia las parejas danzantes, sin embargo podía sentir como los otros dos hombres les miraban. Muy probablemente recibiría una negativa de parte del vulcano, aunque no le sorprendería en realidad. Después de todo para el Vals había que cogerse de las manos y él ya sabía acerca de la sensibilidad de las manos vulcanas. Luego de ese rechazo acosaría a Bones hasta que este le golpease o le tirase el ponche en la cara; y ya después buscaría a alguna dama que quisiera bailar con él, seguro que no le costaría encontrar alguna.

—Parece que la enfermera Chapel viene a pedirte una pieza, Spock —la voz divertida del doctor interrumpió los pensamientos de los otros dos.

Antes de que Jim pudiese darse cuenta su mano había sido tomada por los esbeltos dedos de su Primer Oficial quien con un tirón preciso le había traído hacia su pecho para deslizarse juntos hacia la pista. El cosquilleo se extendió desde la unión de sus manos hasta el resto de su cuerpo y pasaron al menos tres giros antes que el rubio notara la situación.

—Spock ¿qué demonios…?

—Lo siento mucho, Jim —se disculpó el vulcano con tranquilidad mientras hacía girar al capitán con elegancia atrayéndole pronto hacia él. Su mano descansaba en la cintura del más bajo sobre esa elegante chaqueta verde oficial—. La enfermera Chapel está demasiado empecinada conmigo y verdaderamente no quisiera arruinar el ambiente debiendo rechazarla —informó simplemente mientras seguía llevando al otro hombre alrededor de la pista, ignorando cualquier mirada ajena.

El capitán Kirk sentía que el mundo giraba con él a cada paso. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por los pasos seguros del pelinegro que casi parecía un sacrilegio en su mente el solo pensamiento de ser él quien llevase. ¿Qué importaba que el "_dejarse llevar_" significase sumisión en el Vals? Se sentía cómodo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Sus ojos azules observaron los oscuros ajenos y finalmente solo pudo sonreír un poco —¿Cuándo diablos aprendiste el Vals? No puedes ser primerizo en esto, lo haces muy bien.

Por un momento la expresión del vulcano se ablandó mientras sus dedos rozaban los ajenos y finalmente asintió —No es la misma música, pero mi madre me enseñó. Me hacía bailar con ella cuando era muy pequeño. Mi cuerpo lo recordó apenas vi a los demás danzando.

—Ya veo —aceptó el rubio afianzándose más de Spock, cruzando nuevamente sus miradas para luego sonreírle— Puedes invitarme a bailar cuando quieras.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. El vulcano hizo que Jim girase bajo su brazo como una peonza para luego empujarle hacia el vacío. Por un segundo el rubio creyó que caería al suelo pero el firme brazo del pelinegro le sostuvo justo en el momento preciso, uniéndose marrón y azul, ambos con sus cuerpos inclinados y a la distancia precisa para un beso humano mientras sus manos jamás se separaron enviando oleadas de cálida satisfacción por el resto de ellos.

—Lo tendré en consideración —murmuró el Primer Oficial mientras con un jalón suave incorporaba al capitán para volver a la danza.

A la distancia, con su cuarta copa de ponche casi acabada, el Doctor McCoy tenía puesta su mejor expresión de asco ante la danza que se llevaba a cabo frente a él. Eso y el ritual de apareamiento vulcano que estaban llevando a cabo su mejor amigo y ese duende de sangre verde le tenían el estómago revuelto. O quizás era el ponche del niño ruso.

—Oi, Doctor ¿Por qué la cara amarga? ¡Es una boda! Hay que festejar no llorar por los rincones— exclamó el señor Scott llegando a su lado. McCoy le dio una mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la diversión al verle vestido con ese Kilt. Definitivamente el ingeniero estaba absolutamente orgulloso de su ascendencia.

—Sí, bueno. No a todos las bodas nos traen buenos recuerdos— se defendió el médico brindando con la copa que el escocés tenía en la mano.

Scotty le observó por un momento antes de beberse toda su copa de un trago y dejarla a un lado sonriendo ampliamente extendiendo su mano hacia el otro. Por un momento McCoy no tuvo idea de que estaba haciendo el hombre, hasta que la copa le fue arrebatada para correr la misma suerte de la otra —Baila conmigo, Leonard. Ya vas a ver como el Vals deja de traerte malos recuerdos —la sonrisa del ingeniero era totalmente auténtica desarmando cualquier clase de sarcasmo con la que se podría haber defendido el médico—. Vamos a bailar un poco, incluso me dejaré llevar si quieres. Total, ya ando con falda.

La broma sobre el kilt consiguió sacar al doctor de su mutismo arrancándole una apagada carcajada. Quiso negarse pero al ver pasar danzando y riendo a Uhura en compañía de Chapel supo que realmente no había nada de malo en bailar un poco con un buen amigo. Aunque fuese una danza tan horrible como el vals.

Así, por un momento en ese comedor el mundo se detuvo un momento y observó como todas esas personas giraron y giraron entre risas y sonrisas. Amantes y amigos, miradas robadas y algún que otro beso, nadie recordó ni por un momento las batallas contra los Klingons, muertes ni misiones especiales.

Por unos minutos solo hubo giros y sonrisas, el sonido del violín guiándoles en aquella danza centenaria que desde hacía tanto cerraba como broche de oro las uniones humanas.

Un corto paréntesis en la vida para bailar el Vals.

**FIN**

* * *

**Extra**

—Jim, ¿qué coño es esto?

El capitán se veía realmente sorprendido —¿Cómo? ¿Es qué no sabes lo que es? Por supuesto que es un ramo de flores.

¿El Doctor? Claramente exasperado —Sé que es un _puto_ _ramo de flores_, quiero saber qué demonios hace sobre mi escritorio ¿Es el ramo que Méndez no encontraba ayer? —preguntó de pronto con un poco más de curiosidad pero sin quitar el ceño fruncido.

—Pues claro que es ¿qué otro ramo podría ser? —le quitó importancia con la mano el rubio, sonriendo luego—. Lo robé para ti. Al parecer lo necesitarás para ti y Scotty. Sois una pareja rara, pero creo que les daré mi apoyo. Te veías tan bien bailando el Vals con él, y un hombre que lleva falda y aun así se ve terriblemente masculino es todo lo que puedes necesitar.

McCoy comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta el millón para tranquilizar su mente y no comenzar a golpear a su capitán. «_Es un delito que conlleva Corte Marcial_» se recordó antes de suspirar y clavar sus ojos en los ajenos —Eres un jodido hijo de puta descarado. Eras tú el que prácticamente estaba comiéndose con los ojos a cierto vulcano mientras os _masturbabais_ mutuamente con sus manos —le apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente, felicitándose al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas—. Y no soy el único que sabe acerca de la sensibilidad vulcana en sus manos, ni como juntar sus dedos significa un beso ¡la nave debe estar llena de rumores sobre ustedes dos! Joder, no me sorprendería nada de que la siguiente pareja en casarse fuesen ustedes dos —gruñó el doctor, mirando hacia su gaveta de alcoholes, pero resistiéndose por estar en horario de trabajo.

El capitán lucía un pequeño puchero en sus labios, pero no había perdido el brillo en sus ojos. De hecho parecían brillar más, lo que era bastante peligroso —De hecho, quizás ese es el verdadero motivo por el que me robé el ramo de flores ¿no lo has pensado, Bones? —el hombre ni siquiera había alcanzado a considerar esa idea cuando el rubio continuó, sonriendo— Si por alguna eventualidad yo faltase, quien tendría la facultad para casar sería Spock como mi Primer Oficial. Pero si él faltase también los siguientes en la cadena de mando serían Scotty y tú. A ti no te dejaría a mi nena por nada del mundo —obviamente se refería a la Enterprise y el médico ni objetó, no se veía comandando una nave así—, pero creo que serías mejor _casamentero_ que Scotty. Al menos tú no le exigirías a los novios que se pongan falda en sus bodas —bromeó Jim dándole una palmada a McCoy que seguía mirándole con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué diablos no haces corto esto? —gruñó el médico manoteando el ramo de flores que fue rápidamente atrapado por el capitán quien respondió el gruñido.

—Joder, solo estoy diciendo que… si realmente llegase a _eso_ con Spock sería genial si tú fueses quien nos… ya sabes… _casase_ —los brillantes ojos del rubio atravesaron al Doctor que por un momento no supo que decir antes de levantarse y caminar— Oye, ¿qué haces? Solo son las 11 de la mañana.

Al diablo con el horario de trabajo. Iba a beberse la botella completa y, con un poco de suerte, olvidar que su mejor amigo le había pedido que oficiase su boda de fantasía con el duende vulcano. _Quizás necesitase dos botellas para esa misión._

**FIN**

* * *

_Y eso fue todo._

_Oh, yo sé que deben odiarme, he escrito mucho de lo que se podría decir son provocaciones ¿no? xD no les muestro romance, sino que un leve toque de "podría ser romance" ¡realmente lo lamento! Es que… no puedo resistirme xD_

_Debo reconocer que este fic se me ocurrir al salir en mi playlist "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne, de donde incluso robé algunas ideas con descaro (demándenme (?) xD). Es una canción linda y me inspiró, así que desde hoy le tendré un nuevo aprecio._

_Espero que les haya agradado, no sé si a alguien le agrada la pareja Scotty/McCoy, pero debo reconocer que morí de amor cuando les imaginé bailando juntos el Vals. ¡Y Scotty con Kilt! Eso es impagable xDDD a ver si me animo alguna vez a escribir un fic de estos dos (aunque para mi es más canon el Scotty/Enterprise xDDD)._

_Recuerden que por cada review que dejan ¡más ganas me dan de escribir! Así que aliméntenme!_

_Y por cada review que no dejan McCoy se ve obligado a hacer una exploración rectal a Cupcake. Ewwwww._


End file.
